Monster
by XNinjaNoobX
Summary: This is the journal of Skyler Ann Marton, the daughter of Ein, and Zwei
1. Chapter 1

**I don't understand people. Myself. As I write this, I wonder if anyone will read it. Would they care? I've had this pain in my chest for a very long time now. It gets worse after every sin I commit. I see the faces of those, not guilty, but their innocent families. I see the fear in their eyes as they try to escape. But they can't. I'm too good. I've been brainwashed since I was young to be a killer. To fear nothing. To feel nothing. Yet this pain is here. My sister is the only one who knew the real me. Now she is gone. I'm alone in the world. Soon I will die and no one will have known me for the real me. Know the reasons for what I did. I fear dying and having no one care. My heart is bursting in my chest and I see life slowly fading away. Now I ask you, do you know me? Know my real identity. I'm a master of disguise and have taken many faces. But do you know which is real?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My name is Skyler Ann Marton. I was born in England on a snowy December night. My sister was born two years before I was. My mother died giving birth to me. My father hated me for it, but my sister, Martha May Marton, didn't hate me. She vowed to my dead mother that she'd care for me. I'm here to tell you that I am a monster. I didn't want to be one, but I was born one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**When I was seven years old, I joined the same fighting school that my sister joined when she was my age. Our father, Zwei, was very proud of her. She was the best. Competing against adults, and she was only nine years old. I was much slower than her. She excelled above me in all our physical training. Father would make me kneel while he cracked his whip on my back, forcing me not to cry. All my sister could do was watch. When enough of my blood covered my back, the floor, and the whip, he was satisfied. This happened every night before bed time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**On the winter I turned nine, I was able to become a master at the physical work outs. That year, I was taught to use all types of weapons. My sister already mastered them all. One night, a strange woman with silver hair and ice blue eyes came wearing a dark coat. She spoke with my father briefly and left. My sister told me that she was to be our queen, our leader, our master. It wasn't until this woman came that I noticed a change in my sister. She was a robot, never showing any emotion. She always looked guilty of something, though, I never knew what. Not until one night when I woke during sleep and found her sneaking in. she smelled like wet soil, sweat, and blood. She lay down on her bed and mumbled the number six to herself. Shortly after, the woman and my father entered. Father carried my sister May away, but the woman shot me a glance. She knew I was awake. After that night, my sister told me that if I became as skilled as she was, I'd be reunited with her once again, then she said goodbye. So from then on, I trained extra hard every day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**At the age of fourteen, the snow woman came back. She spoke to father again and left. That night, an unknown man came to my room. He tried to force himself on me, but I fought back. I was so afraid and I knew that after that night, I'd never be myself again. The man persisted then took a knife out to kill me instead. My mind went blank, my emotions left me. I kicked the knife out of his hand and caught it in mid air. I threw it and it pierced his heart. He fell and bled to death. I saw so much blood. I pulled out the knife and blood splattered on my face. Drenched in blood, I went to my father's room and he was standing there with the woman. They told me that I passed. My father bid me farewell, which consisted of a stare and a goodbye, no smile or anything. That was the last time I ever saw him, alive. The snow woman said that I worked for her now. Arriving at her home, I saw my sister dressed like a whore. She saw me and I saw in her eyes, sadness. That night in my new room, my sister came to me and cried. She said that she lost her virtue due to a mission, and that crying and showing any emotions was forbidden and punishable. The next morning, the snow woman told me that this was my new home. I was to work as my sister, a spy, an assassin for Inferno. Inferno is a secret organization of assassins. **


	6. Chapter 6

**For my fifteenth birthday, I killed the wife of an evil man. He was a drug dealer who raped and killed women. So why not kill him? The woman was so kind, I was disguised as an orphan street dweller, and she invited me into her home for a bath and food. I butchered her with the same knife she cut my slice of bread with. I wanted to cry, but I dared not to. With an achy chest, I walked home. The snow woman pat me on the head for a job well done. That night, I realized that the number six my sister mumbled a long time ago was the number of people she had already killed. By now, even more. What was this feeling? My heart hurt, but my mind was empty. Then I realized that it was just easier if I did not think about what I was doing, to lose all consciousness and rid of all emotions. **


	7. Chapter 7

**On my sixteenth birthday, my sister and I were invited to father's funeral. We stood before his dead body in the casket, like statues. I did not really care, but I looked over at my sister and saw sadness, pain. By this birthday, I had already murdered ten people. One day, I got courage and asked the snow woman what I was. She told me that I was a mercenary, someone no one cared about. I nodded my head and went back to my room. What exactly does it mean to be worthless? That night my sister burst through the front door and collapsed. She was bleeding out, dying. I ran to her and turned her over in my arms. She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at me, I could feel the love she had for me pouring out as if her emotions suddenly returned. My sister died in my arms. The snow woman came and saw me crying. I was whipped that night. Not even a funeral was held for my sister. No one knew of her death except us. I hated the snow woman, hated the other workers, hated who I had become, and hated my own life. **


	8. Chapter 8

**My sister and I must have looked alike because on a mission, I sat in a coffee place with sunglasses by the street, and a man came up to me, calling me Cloey, May's whore name. He sat down and slid an envelope to me. His eyes were a dull grey, he looked anxious, smelled of sweat and cologne, not ugly, he was in his early thirties. Inside the envelope was ten thousand dollars, about to accept his offer, my target walked out of a store. I gave the man his money and ran off. My target was the girlfriend of the married Mr. Thorton, a drug dealer with seven wives. I walked up to her and kissed her neck. She turned to me and smiled, pulling me into a dark alley. She pressed me against the wall, kissing my lips, my neck, my chest. As she looked down to reach up my skirt, I put a knife in her neck and covered her mouth. She screamed in agonizing pain but her screams were muffled in my hand. I heard her choking on her blood and soon, she was still. No one would miss her, would they? Did she have someone to cry for her? I went home solemnly. The snow woman pats my head and I went to shower. When I looked in the mirror, I saw my sisters face staring back at me with my eyes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The snow woman told me I was going to get a birthday present on my seventeenth birthday; information that I would want to know. She sat me down on a chair and told me that she knew my mother very well and asked if I did. I obviously didn't because she died giving birth to me, so I asked the snow woman to tell me about my mother. She told me that her name was Ein. She was the leader of Inferno and the snow woman worked for her. They called her the Scythe Master or Phantom. I didn't want to believe any of it. I didn't want to hear that my dear mother was what I am, a monster. I stood up and went to my room quietly while the snow woman told me happy birthday in an eerie mocking tone. I hated that woman. Then everything made sense. Why I was here, why our lives were like this. My father must have worked for Inferno as well then. I had to be here, it was lineage, my duty to be here, for what though? Of course, if my mother was the leader, then I would have to soon take her place. This meant that as soon as I ranked up to become the leader, that snow woman would work for me, and I would finally have the chance to kill her, to escape. **


	10. Chapter 10

**From then on, I dedicated myself and tried harder at everything that I did. I worked hard and tried my best. It was then that I realized that I excelled at everything. When I turned twenty, I had a mission that would prove to be my most difficult. I had to go into a strip club to find a master drug dealer. I had to be disguised as one of the strippers, and had to hide my weapons in places I'd rather not mention. As I walked into the club, heads turned everywhere. Everyone stared at me, and the men, even some women wanted to buy a dance from me, but I was only interested in my target. Julius Vanderbilt. I walked up to his table where he had four women already around him, he looked up at me and pushed them away, calling me over. I went up to him and tugged at his tie, urging him to come with me. He very willingly came. Perfect. I led him to the back where the restrooms were. I pushed him against a stall and ran my hands on his body. The sick bastard liked it so much that it was very apparent in his jeans. When he reached down to pull off my panties, I hit him in the back of the head. He fell roughly, not expecting the hit. When he stood up I kneed him in the face. He fell back and gathered his wits, he punched me in the face, but missed, hitting my shoulder. The poor bastard. I hit his nose once, twice, trying to push his nose into his brain. He bled so much. I pulled out a dagger and stabbed his arm, then his leg, then his chest, six times. The bastard was still alive, fighting for his life. Suddenly, his body guards came in with guns, pointing them at me. I stood back with my hands in the air while one kept the gun at me and the other two went to Vanderbilt. They were yelling left and right, shocked and paranoid about their boss being half dead. With a swift kick to the gun, the body guard's weapon flew into the air. He reached for it but I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could. I caught the gun and shot his face off. The other body guards couldn't react in time, and I shot one in the neck and the other in the head. Vanderbilt was crying now. Begging me to spare his life. I didn't feel anything for the poor fool. I shot his groin and he screamed in agony. I laughed and stepped on it with a heel. He wiggled to escape but his strength was gone, he lost so much blood already. Then something came over me. Anger. This bastard was going to be missed by someone, even if it was the whores in the club, but I wasn't. Why did he get to be missed when I had no one to even care about me? I stepped on him again, harder, watching him almost faint in pain, but I didn't let him faint and die quietly, that was too good for him. I picked him up and carried him to the window. I looked down the two stories and hung him there on the window. He muffled a scream and then died. I went home that day, afraid of myself. Who would miss, want, or love a monster? The snow woman said that I had done exceedingly well, and as a reward, let me live a normal life. **


	11. Chapter 11

**When I was twenty one I entered college. I was in the criminal intelligence building. And already was at the top of my class. There was a man, his name was Zack. He was twenty three. His complexion was white, he was tall and lean and muscular. He had golden flowing hair that reached his shoulders and beautiful golden eyes. He was the best, but as I worked up, he and I were neck in neck. We became close and when we did group work, he was always my partner. One day, he made me laugh for the first time in many years. Soon after graduating, we were still friends, and we still hung out a lot. He was my everything; he turned my darkness around and gave me light. He told me that he cared about me and I almost cried out of joy. If I were to die, Zack would miss me. He gave me all I ever wanted, someone who cared about and loved me. When I turned twenty three, he asked me to marry him, and I accepted. I used all the money I had from Inferno and threw a big wedding ceremony and built a beautiful home. I was happy. Nothing could have taken this away from me. I smiled often and laughed with him even more. I love him. **


	12. Chapter 12

**One night, an angry woman came to our doorway. She shot Zack in the shoulder and I confronted her. She was the twelfth wife of Vanderbilt, the drug dealer I had killed. I told her to go away and I would have spared her life, but she kept yelling something stupid that I couldn't understand, but then, she shot Zack in the chest, and he died. I didn't want to kill her, I was going to spare her, but she took him away, took away my life. I grabbed the pistol from her and shot her arms three times each, and each of her legs four times, she was crying now, pleading with me not to kill her, telling me she had children to go home to. Filled with rage, I punched her in the face ten times and picked her up. I showed her my husband and told her she took away my life, but she told me the same. I laughed in an evil eerie tone and told her that she was only Vanderbilt's number twelve. Shocked, she fell and couldn't say anything, I guess she didn't know. Stupid woman. I choked her until she almost fainted but I stopped and dragged her to the kitchen. I tied her up against a wall and flung knives at her, five out of five hitting her. She cried some more and I kicked her and punched her until I grew tired. She was dead. A brutal death, but that wasn't enough, I got her body and chopped it up to pieces and fed her to my dogs. It wasn't until I saw them chewing on her flesh that I realized I was crying. Not for her, but for my life. I ran to Zack and saw his lifeless body on the floor, unmoving. I cried like a baby, hugging him, trying to get him to hug me back, but it was useless. He was dead. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I returned to Inferno with even more hate than before, ready to become its leader. The snow woman bowed down to me and I walked to my new room. It was now the main office room and I sat down at the desk, ready to give orders to my new family. This is who I was. An assassin, a killer, a monster. **


End file.
